The Kunoichi Sisterhood
by SnowCoveredDesert
Summary: Based on the movie/novel 'The Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants'. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten go on separate missions and a special box of memories helps them through life, love and sisterhood. SasuXSaku NaruXHina ShikaXIno NejiXTen
1. Introduction

My first feature length story! Hope you like it! Based on the book and movie 'The Sisterhood Of the Traveling Pants'

Disclaimer— Don't own Naruto, or the movie and novel mentioned above.

Basics—

There 15, 16 or 17, whatever age you want but not 12 this is in Part II

Sasuke never left, possible spoilers POSSIBLE spoilers, I'm not sure because I only saw a few episodes of Shipuudden

On to the story!

* * *

**The Kunoichi Sisterhood**

**Chapter 1**

All of the young ninjas had returned to Konoha after a two period time. Some were outside practicing; others were inside...well, practicing too. Soon they all stopped their work as their senseis called them into the hall. "Welcome back youthful students and young ninjas! We shall embark on a new youthful journey once more!" said Gai sensei energetically as Lee countered "Oh yes Gai sensei!" "Oh Lee I have missed you!" "Oh Sensei!" "OH LEE!" "OH SENSEI!" They continued until Tsunade broke them up before they did a happy dance. "Alright stop you too! Anyways welcome back to the academy young shinobi! I'm glad to see you're all back! Well let's get right down to business! Shizune?" she called for her assistant who then gave her a scroll which contained a list of names. She was about to read them aloud until Shizune interrupted. "Tsunade-sama, some ninjas are missing" she whispered in her ear. "Oh really? Who?" "Well, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino and Hinata Hyuuga". Just then the room took the chance to speak to each other. She scoured the room looking for the four kunoichi. Just then the four girls entered the room with Iruka-sensei. "Here they are Shizune, Tsunade-sama" he then bowed and left. The girls bowed to Tsunade and she told them to take their seats. Every eye was on them as after two years they had gotten very mature, much to the enjoyment of the boys in the room. They all took four seats together so they could sit which each other. Tsunade continued "Well now that we have everyone in the room I would like to give a special announcement. As you know a new threat has arrived and we are in need of ninjas. We aren't sure what the threat is or how to defend ourselves so we have recruited you as our new team!" The room looked overall shocked. "Yes this does seem sudden but you are all older now and are much more nature to handle this type of mission. We will now classify you all into groups. Some will go on the missions but few will stay with me to attend to paperwork and business." "Were going on a mission _already!_" Ino said loudly. "Yes Miss Yamanaka. Now here are the groups" as Tsunade read them out everyone murmured with each other. 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Oh my God I can't believe we're on a mission again! It's been so long!" said Tenten ecstatically. "Yeah but it's gonna be hard; it's our first B rank mission" added Sakura. They were sitting together at Ino's house in her attic; they had become the best of friends over the years. "And were a-all on d-diff-erent t-teams" said Hinata softly. They sat quietly contemplating that they would be on different teams and scattered all over the country, until Ino spoke "Hey you know what we should do?" All the girls seemed interested as Ino ran off to the other side of here attic and got a box. "We should put our most prized and lucky possession in this box, and we'll send the box to every girl as she goes on her mission. For luck and as a reminder of our friendship together!" Tenten and Sakura were ecstatic and Hinata was wearing a faint smile on her face. "That's a great idea!" said Tenten. "Shannaro! Yeah!" replied Sakura. "It sounds like a nice idea" said Hinata. "OK we'll all meet here tomorrow since that's our last day, well bring our things, put them in the box and voila!" "That sounds great! Hey gotta go Ino, bye!" said Sakura. All the girls agreed and left to their homes. "Don't forget!" Ino yelled out the window as they left. "WE WON'T!" they replied loudly and left.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the academy the girls ran to Ino's house and went into the attic. They all sat down in a circle. "Well you guys brought the stuff?" "Yeah you yelled it out the window last night!" said Sakura. "How could we forget?" said Hinata unexpectedly, but softly. Ino anime sweat dropped and continued speaking "Ok Sakura what do you have?" Sakura opened her messenger bag and took out a pink, red and black burette. "I've always had good luck with this". Ino opened the box and put the burette in it. "Nice choice, OK Tenten?" Tenten then lifted up her sleeve and took out a kunai and dropped it in the box. "It'll help with missions, I hit every target with this baby" she said smiling. "Good on missions, alright Hinata?" Hinata then took a tie which was orange with black stripes. "Hey Iv'e seen that somewhere" said Sakura suspiciously. "Oh my gosh it's Naruto's!" Sakura said and they all stared at Hinata. She blushed and lowered her head. "He dropped it…" she said quietly. Okkk…" said Tenten "Ino your turn". Ino then took a flower from her bag and put it in the box. "Hey won't the flower die?" asked Sakura. "No it's from a special plant; the flower can survive for years at a time. One petal can provide chakra when you need it" Ino replied. She put it in the box and closed it. "Alright we have everything, now we need to go meet up with our teams." They all sighed as this was going to be their last time together in a long time, or possibly, ever. They then packed up their bags and went to the airport. 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Well this is it" said Tenten sadly. "So Ino keeps the box for two weeks, then she gives it Sakura for two weeks, and then Hinata, and then me" she added. "Yup, may it bring luck and love to all its recipients" said Sakura as the other girls nodded and hugged. They then said their tearful goodbyes and left with their teams and senseis; Ino with Shikamaru, Sakura with Sasuke, and Tenten with Neji as Hinata and Naruto stayed in Konoha with the Hokage.

* * *

End of Chapter 1! 

Anyways please read and review! Thank you!


	2. Attention! Author's note

Attention

Attention! Note from the author SnowCoveredDesert

OK all those who have read my first chapter may have noticed I changed some things:

The senseis are not going on the missions, and neither are the people who are irrelevant to the love story such as Rock Lee, Chouji, Kiba and Shino.

Before I said all the teams were going on a mission, now Hinata and Naruto will stay behind in Konoha with the Hokage to deal with paperwork. Its relevant in the storyline later, trust me.

I also took out the deadline for reviews as I should write the story for me, not reviews (Thank you bomber68!)

So I will try and update as soon as possible. I hope this Author's note doesn't bother you but I had to clear it up. I wrote the_ whole_ plot last night but (ironically) I have writer's block with the first chapter, so I'll try and update the first chapter, after that it'll be a breeze. Thank you for taking the time to read this! 


End file.
